One-Punch Man
Summary One Punch-Man follows the life of an average hero who manages to win all of his battles with only one punch! This ends up being the cause of a lot of frustration as he no longer feels the thrill and adrenaline of fighting a tough battle. Maybe all of his rigorous training to become strong wasn't worth it. After all, what's so good about having overwhelming power? Power of the verse The One Punch Man Verse is very strong indeed. The low tiers from the Verse are at least City-Block Level in Attack Potency and the high tiers have show to be around Continent Level with ease and Lord Boros even stated that he would have destroyed the Earth. The low tiers of the verse are at least Supersonic+ and the top and god tiers are around Sub-Relativistic or higher. They have also a decent amount of hax like Atomic Samurai destroying the atoms of an object or opponent, Garou who increases in power whenever an opponent defeats him or comes close to defeating him, Mosquito Girl who can control any mosquito within a 50 km radius, etc. Supporters ConsumingFire (loves the characters and the humor) WeeklyBattles Tzula Antvasima ImagoDesattrolante Coolkid 11 SpiralMaster Lord Kavpeny (huge fan of the characters' personalities) PancakeExterminator (loves the series, hates Saitama being called "the most powerful character ever") AsuraDestructor Edwellken LordAizenSama MarvelFanatic119 Connor1996 Faisal Shourov Sheoth OishiLover75 CrossverseCrisis (shows pretty awesome and hilarious, just can't stand the Saitama wank) GohanLSSJ2 (Loves the series. Can't stand the Saitama wankers, though) cubikai goodyfresh741 Kowt (Loves the series, hates wankers who think that Saitama is the strongest fictional character ever.) GTgokussj4 Oblivion00 Viturino Thebluedash Verdestrom (I just like watching Saitama punch things) Celestial Pegasus (Loves the series, been following the series for years, hates saitama wankers) Sandblow Matthew Schroeder (I love the characters, the action and the entertainment value, but I laugh at those who claim Saitama is invincible.) RouninOtaku BlitzStrike Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Huge fan of pretty much every character, though can't stand wankers) Ryukama WarriorWare (loves the series, not fond of Saitama threads in general since they can always play the "he hasn't shown his limits yet" card. Not exactly mad at the Saitama wank as it's far from the most wanked verse he's seen) Promestein AnimeFanboy2916 (Loves series, hates Saitama wankers) Judgement-Cut LegendsVII (hilarious and inventive series, although like many of the people above, I can't STAND the Saitama wank.) ThePerpetual Kagemaru Kurosuke CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Massive fan of the series from anime to webcomic, loves the story and characters, but hates Saitama wanks) SuperKamiNappa Basilisk1995 SenshiDon The Everlasting TISSG7Redgrave (Loves the series and saitama punching this but hates the wankers) Xali990(Likes the anime but hates fanboys in general) FllFlourine (Loves the series and it's comedy, not particularly fond of wank) Not Jim Sterling (One of my favorite manga and anime ever, but the fan base is slowly killing my brain cells...) Neutral DeezNuts1102 (likes the series, but hates saitama wankers) Mico09 (Likes the series but hates Saitama wankers especially to the ones saying he can beat Goku.) TheMightyRegulator (Tremendous fan of the series and the characters but indifferent in terms of battle discussion and analysis due to undue or excessive fan worship.) Lance Tennant (Likes the series overall, but doesn't like to debate OPMverse's overall strength, which could lead to endless arguments) Gemmysaur (Likes One Punch Man, greatly dislikes Wank Punch Man) Opponents The Queen Diclonius (hate the Saitama wankers, worse than Naruto wankers and Superman wankers, killed the franchise for me) Sirius The EM Troll (See above, but replace Superman wankers with "Goku F-Boys") Characters God Tier Top Tier * Garou High Tier * Lightspeed Flash * Superalloy Darkshine * Ōgon/Kuroi Seishi * Elder Centipede * Metal Knight (Bofoy) * Watchdog-Man * Psykos * Overgrown Rover * Groribas * Geryuganshoop * Melzalgald * G4 * Pig God * Tanktop Master * Homeless Emperor Mid Tier Mid-Low Tier * Golden Ball * Spring Mustachio Low Tier * "World's Strongest Man" King * Lily of the Three Section Staff * Tanktop Tiger * Crablante Others * Blast * "Battle Angel" Himiko Natsuno * "God" Category:One-Punch Man Category:Verses